Eva
Eva, labeled The Female Bully, was a camper on Total Drama Island and was on the Killer Bass, where she was eliminated in Basic Straining. She returned as a cast member midway through Total Drama Action after threatening the producers and was put the Killer Grips. She was eliminated in 2014: A Space Chris. She returned yet again for Total Drama World Tour and was placed on Team Amazon. She was voted off in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better. She made a cameo in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island in the episode A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste. She debuts as a contestant during All Star Battle in Chef's Kitchen and is placed on the Courageous Lions where she was eliminated in It Wasn't The Last Episode, Sorry. She was the Fan Favorite during this season. Personality Total Drama Island Action World Tour Eva returns yet again for season three. When returning she was put on Team Amazon. During the Egypt challenge, she with Heather, Justin, and Courtney constantly were fighting over control of there team. Throughout the challenge Team Amazon was behind Team Victory, until Lindsay drops her teams reward. Team Amazon passes Team Victory and arrives first meaning she was safe. In Slap Slap Revolution, Eva, Courtney, and Heather are still fussing over the spot of Team Captain. During the challenge, her and her team were having trouble stuffing the sausage, but they finally finish and race down the mountain. During the second part challenge Sadie, Heather, and Courtney all score for Team Amazon and they win, due to DJ backing out. Eva, Courtney, and Heather are back at it again for Team Captain in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan. Eva was one of the few chosen to compete in the pin ball challenge. Eva itching to take her anger out, bumps into Cody. Eva loses to Alejandro, but takes second place for her team. In Anything Yucan Do, I Can Do Better, Eva, Courtney, and Heather all notice that Sadie, Justin, and Harold have became closer and all attempt to join there alliance by doing everything for them. During the challenge, Eva and Heather both reach the sled at the same time, and both were confused about who should become the pulley for the team sled, but Chris McLean decides to make Eva do it, which she wasn't happy about. Team Amazon shows up last due to Eva and Courtney clashing it out when picking her up. That night Eva was sent home. Revenge of the Island In A Mine Is A Terrible Thing To Waste, she is forced into the mines for that episodes challenge. When the groups reach the end of the passageway, Eva is bloking the Gilded Chris's. Jo and Lightning try to go head-to-head with her, but Chris tells the contestants to drop their book bags to reveal dynamite. During the brawl, Eva throws a barrel of toxic waste at Jo, but Lightning jumps in the way and takes the hit. Jo throws a dynamate pack towards her, causing a boulder to land on Eva's ankle. While she was trapped the teams make their way to the mine carts, but as they're taking off, Dawn and Brick use the Gilded Chirs to stop the carts and rush to help her. All Star Battle Hero vs Villains Though she didn't initially compete, she debuted in episode four. Appearances Trivia *Eva is currently one of six people that has competed in all three seasons yet has only made the merge once, the other four being Justin, Tyler, Bridgette, Cody and DJ. **In this case, Total Drama Action was the season she made the merge. *Eva is one of few contestants to have their ethnicity verified, she is confirmed to be Scottish. *She is one of twelve contestants that has competed in three seasons, the others being Lindsay, DJ, Heather, Gwen, Duncan, Trent, Courtney, Tyler, Cody, Bridgette, and Justin. *Eva, along with DJ, Justin, and Alejandro are currently the only contestants confirmed to be born outside of Canada. In Eva's case she was born in Europe. *She, along with Alejandro, Beth, Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Harold, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Noah, Sadie, Sierra, and Tyler, have all made the merge once. *If you choose to count Izzy leaving the competition in Up The Creek, Eva was the first female voted off from her team in both Total Drama Island and Total Drama World Tour. *It was revealed by Eva that she wasn't asked out to Junior Prom and has never felt "feminine" before. **Hence why she stuck to weight lifting and sports. *She won the Fan Favorite award during All Star Battle. Gallery |-| Overall= Eva.png Eva2.png|Eva as she appeared after her makeover EvaTDI.png|Eva's Total Drama Island Promotional Icon EvaTDA450.png|Eva's Total Drama Action Promotional Icon EvaTDWT.png|Eva's Total Drama World Tour Promotional Image EvaASB.png|Eva's All Star Battle Promotional Icon ASBEva.png|Eva's All Star Battle Promotional Image |-| All Star Battle= Eva Reveal.png|Eva's makeover 1x08 - Mission Improbable Placeholder.png|Eva is not happy with B on their team. See also Category:Females Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Total Drama Island Contestants Category:Killer Grips Category:Total Drama Action Contestants Category:Antagonists Category:Team Amazon Category:Total Drama World Tour Contestants Category:Courageous Lions Category:All Star Battle (Season 1) Contestants